The Nation of Scathaux
The Nation of Scathaux is a diverse, extremely militaristic and unified nation that is rapidly growing within Kierra. Scathaux, being it's capital, is the biggest city on the planet and the nation is lead by the Darkwood family. Culture Scathaux culture is rather diverse. They are known to take in everyone of every race and sex, as long as you respect their rules and laws. They believe everyone deserves a first chance, which makes the nation the perfect place to start over. Military and heroism are big things within their culture. Military is the biggest work-force in this nation, with 60% of it's population being either military or Guard. Scathaux is known to be a hard-working nation. They prioritise their duties as something important, making them very efficient in their work. Relaxing is something they do not do much, not during working hours at least. After working hours they tend to go to cafes and pubs, drinking their together. Engineering and technology are more central things in Scathaux, as that's their field of view. Throughout the streets of their cities, the only mages you may spot are entertainers or young students at the academy learning the basics to defend themselves from it. Magic itself is rarely used or studied within Scathaux, a low number that dropped even further after the minister of Magic left and wasn't replaced. Laws Scathaux, just like any other nation or kingdom, has it's set of laws. These laws are to be followed by anyone who sets foot on Scathaux ground, not caring about race, sex or status. General Laws Scathaux has general laws that cover nearly all kingdoms and nations in Kierra. These laws cover things such as murder, rape, theft etc. They are listed below. In the case of murder, murder can be justified in certain circumstances. In the case of self-defence and/or the defence of another person murder can be justified. Law of the first degree Laws of the first degree are punished by one to twelve months in labour. * Attempted murder * Minor theft * Assault * Public indecency * Public disturbance * Vandalism * Trespassing * Racism/bigotry Laws of the second degree Laws of the second degree are punished by one to three years of labour * Murder resulting in a quick, painless death of the victim * Usage of any form of drugs that aren't used for medical reasons * Disturbing and/or breaking of Scathaux morale in any way or form * Disobeying of Military orders Laws of the third degree Laws of the third degree are punished by three to twelve years in labour * Rape * Murder resulting in a gruesome and/or painful death of the victim * Multiple murder resulting in a quick, painless death of the victim * Slavery Laws of the fourth degree Laws of the fourth degree are punished by twelve to a life time of labour * Multiple rape * Multiple murder resulting in a gruesome and/or painful death for the victim Specific laws Specific laws cover the grounds that point out a specific problem or crime. Some of these laws are punishable by death. This is a public execution with the work of a guillotine, executed by the Lord Governour of Scathaux himself. At normal circumstances, a Scathaux citizen cannot be executed. The crime will then be handled as if it is one of the fourth degree. Yet, there are circumstances where the Scathaux identity will be taken from the person, allowing them to be executed. Laws punishable by death * Attempted/succeeded murder or assassination on Scathaux officials * Espionage * Betrayal * Selling or the revealing of national secrets Laws Punishable by a life-time of labour or banishment * Following the god Sigmar in any way or form * Publicly spreading or promoting religion * The creating of a holy house such as a church of chapel in any way or form Government The Scathaux Nation is lead by a government appointed by the lord. The government, also known as The Council, are a group of people that each cover their own part of keeping the nation together. They are known as Council Members, or Ministers. In the end, the Lord has the last say in anything, he holds absolute power, yet the ministers can advice options and will carry out any assignment they get within their field of work. The Council exists out of: * The Lord, head of the Council * The Military Commander * The head of the Guard * Minister of Trade * Minister of Education * Minister of Finances * Minister of Foreign Affairs * Minister of Internal Affairs * Minister of Safety, also known as the Grand Master of the Valkery or a Master of the Valkery if needed. * Minister of Health * Minister of Cultural heritage * Minister of Architecture, Planning and Housing * Minister of Agriculture Military Scathaux holds the biggest military on Kierra. With over 10 million soldiers all over the known lands it holds military superiority in Kierra. Their military is very strict and ordered, with clear ranks and orders as every single soldier is extremely loyal and well trained. The military s build out of different parts. As smallest you have the pacts, a group of 5-10 soldiers lead by a sergeant. Multiple pacts together form a legion. A legion normally exists out of 20-25 pacts and a legion is lead by an officer. Then, multiple legions, 20-50, form a force, which is lead by a general. Then, all legions together form the army, which is led by the commander. Military Ranks The military ranks show which place the soldier has within the army. Each soldier within the army carries a cape, and the cape holds the flag of Scathaux with on that the stripes that indicate that person's rank. Stripes are bend stripes in a point of 135 degrees pointing down. Commander The commander is the head of the army and only takes orders from the Lord. He rarely goes into battle himself, only when the commander himself feels the need for it. Normally, he plans and commands from the command centre within Scathaux. The commander, together with the lord, is the strategist on the large scale. The current commander is commander Geoffrey. The commander carries five stripes under the wolf and raven on his cape. General Generals are the leaders of the force. They stand on each battlefield, overlooking the battle and managing the legions around. They are the strategics on small scale, on the battlefield. A special rank of General is the Chief General. He is the general appointed by the commander to take his place in times of absence. The current Chief General is General Jackson. Current Generals: * Chief General Jackson * General Lauren * General Dimitri * General James * And more A general carries four stripes under the wolf and raven on his cape. Officer Officers are the people who command the legions. They make sure that the pacts work together as a team to win the current battle. A officer carries three stripes under the wolf and raven on his cape. Sergeant Sergeants are the leaders of the pacts. They and their pact make sure they get the job done and the pact together. A sergeant carries two stripes under the wolf and raven on his cape. Soldier Soldiers are the heart of the army. They come in different classes and types for different jobs and battles. A soldier carries one stripe under the wolf and raven on his cape. Units The Scathaux army holds different units that fulfil different roles and cover different areas of combat. Land The land soldiers, also referred to as 'the army' are the units they use on land. Footsoldier Footsoldiers are the main and most used unit within the army. They wear medium armour, made out of both leather and metal and they carry a normal sword with a small, rectangular shield. Guardian Guardians are the heavy units. They wear heavy, metal armour that cover their entire body and carry around a big sword and shield. They are mainly used in defence due to them being a living wall, but as long as they don't have to move quickly, they are also used in offense. Crossbow men Crossbow men are the main ranged units of the army. They wear leather armour to give them a lot of moveability and are armed with quick-reloading crossbows. These crossbows have a handle on the side to pull back the string so that they don't have to do it themselves. Artillery Artillery units are units that command either mounted cannons, mortars, ballistas or catapults. They normally stand behind the main army and are used as support in either the attack or defence. Siegesoldiers Siegesoldiers are the soldiers manning siege weapons. They push forwards weapons such as a ram, siege towers or ladders, whatever weapon is needed in the siege. Riders Riders are horse-back units that are made for quick travel and flanking. Due to the mobility of these units they cover large distances in less time, making them amazing units to flank with. Wolf Handlers Wolf Handles, as the name says, handle wolfs. Each wolf handler has his or her own wolf and use these in battle. Wolf Handlers are normally not seen within a large army, unless bringing fear into the minds of the enemy is a key to winning the battle. Wolf Handlers are known to be the most gruesome soldier as their wolfs rips the enemy to shreds. Their time needed to kill someone is longer, but the extra effects of fear can sometimes be a key to breaking enemy morale. Next to that, Wolf Handlers are also used outside of combat or post-combat to search for missing people or enemies in hiding. Naval The Naval are the units used to fight on sea. The consist out of military ships and vessels. Scouts Scouts are small, quick vessels that sail ahead of the main fleet. These units scout ahead and report back when an enemy ship or problem has been discovered. They are quite weak in combat, easily destroyed and only carry 2 cannons on each side. Fox Foxes, not to be mixed with foxes (Creature), are smaller military ships with 8-12 cannons on each side. They are relatively quick and mobile, but still slower than a scout. They are the heart of the naval and often seen as the footsoldiers of the navy. Dragons Dragons, not to be mixed with dragons (Creature) are large military ships with 42 cannons on each side. They are extremely slow, but can deal a lot of damage and take a lot of damage. They are seen as the guardians of the navy Artillery Artillery vessels are ships that normally hide behind Dragons. They are relatively small vessels mounted with a mortar to provide support in the battle. Carrier Carriers are large ships with a lot of surface to walk on. They carry land units for either boarding or transportation.